Black Winds
by Crystal Wings
Summary: A fanfic..Please read!! Has an Oc, named Kumui! ^.^
1. The Apperence Of Kumui

Dark Winds  
  
Chapter 1: The Appearance of Kumui  
  
The cool breeze was gently whisking past the Kamiya Dojo. It was about 10:36. Kaoru was training with Yahiko and talking to Megumi, Sano was taking a quick nap. Kenshin was on a short walk that he often took. But today was the foreshadowing of dark happenings.  
  
Kenshin Himura was walking slowly, indulging in the calm atmosphere. The stars above spanned as if a river of twilight, and dimly lit his path. He reached the bridge at which point he would always return, and a large gust screamed past. Within the moment the gust came, it left. Kenshin also felt an excruciating pain emanating from his left side. When he looked down at his side, a long and slender katana pointed out. Thick blood streamed down it's neck, oozing into a deep crimson puddle. A second surge of pain threw itself over him at the sword's withdrawal. He painfully turned, and gazed at his attacker. She was a slender and tall woman, looking as if she was a frail princess. Her aqua blue eyes lay evilly poised upon her face, and a crooked smirk lay on her lips. Her chestnut brown hair was short, reaching only to about the top of her neck.  
  
" Well, Himura finally found you. This is your last night to gaze the night sky. The name's Gust, and the Fuuma Shin Gumi sent me to dispose of you. Some battousai!" she cruelly mocked, raising the katana to her eye level.  
  
" You could have killed me already, so why didn't you?" he gasped, attempting to buy some time.  
  
" Ha ha ha ha! Why else? It's fun! Enough. Oh, and you're not gonna stall me!!!" she sneered, and ran forward. With intense speed surpassing his, the young lady slashed his right arm, then his leg, causing him to fall to the ground. More blood littered the air, and fell in the already viscous pool of crimson liquid.  
  
" Say goodnight, Himura. Just be glad you died at the hands of Kumui.Oh, I mean Gust!!! Heh heh! Whoops, slip up. Oh well, you're going to die anyway. Bye bye. You're a cute one too. " She smiled. He blacked out finally.  
  
" I'm going to meet Kenshin," Sano announced," He's taking way too long. I couldn't stand one more second of your 'girl talk'!!" He slammed out the dojo, Megumi and Kaoru giggling in the background.  
  
He walked quicker than Kenshin would, and within fifteen minutes, reached the bridge where Kenshin lay, left for dead.  
  
Sano, shocked by this, stood stiff for a few minutes, then pulling himself together, put the wounded red-head on his back. He ran as quickly as he could to the dojo.  
  
When arriving there, he merely opened the door, and everyone ran to help. Awhile later, Megumi announced Kenshin would be fine.  
  
" I wonder what happened." Kaoru said in a worried tone. Megumi turned to her.  
  
" We'll ask him when he wakes up, that's all." Sano sat quietly, brooding about the happenings. He had seen this kind of attack before, but it couldn't be whom he was thinking of.  
  
The other person he knew fought like that was his cousin. She was a tomboy, which led her to learning kendo, but her long hair would get in the way, and she was too kind and sweet to do something like that.  
  
Sano stopped for a moment, then thought, no she would do that. She'd do it in a heartbeat. But there would have to be a good reason for it. She wasn't the kind of person who was just paid to do something.  
  
" You're awful quiet, Sano," Kaoru whispered, " Why is that?"  
  
" Hmmm, oh just thinking." he responded.  
  
" That's a first for you!" Yahiko jested.  
  
" I'd have to agree." Megumi added.  
  
" Great, I'm being mocked, as usual..." he muttered.  
  
" I'm going to check on him again." Said Megumi, getting to her feet. Slowly, she went into the room in which Kenshin lay.  
  
" He's awake!" she called to the others, who ran to the room faster than a teenager runs to the phone. Kenshin was now sitting upright, though it was amusing to see bandages almost everywhere.  
  
" What happened, Kenshin?" Kaoru inquired.  
  
" I was attacked by a woman." He answered.  
  
" Would she happen to have chestnut brown hair, and aqua eyes?" Sano pondered aloud.  
  
" Yes, she said her name was Gust.or Kumui.Why?"  
  
" I thought so. Why would she do this?"  
  
" You know her?"  
  
" Know her, she's family." The others were shocked. Why would Sano's relative attack Kenshin?  
  
" There has to be a good reason, and if I know Ku, she'll probably straight out tell us if we ask." He muttered.  
  
" Yeah, but the problem is finding her." Interrupted Yahiko. Sano shook his head.  
  
" She had short hair." Kenshin pointed out in a helpful manner. The others were now confused. A girl this day and age, with short hair? And being older too.  
  
" Leave to her to do something bold that nobody else has done." Sano sighed.  
  
To Be Continued.......... 


	2. The Tomboy Ninja Girl

Chapter 2: The Tomboy Ninja Girl  
  
It was the next day. The sunshine was flowing through the windows, and filling the dojo. Everyone was tended to their daily chores.well, almost.  
  
Certain people, or should I say a certain person, wasn't allowed to leave his bed due to the events of the previous night.  
  
Sano was the one sent out to find the evasive Gust/Kumui due to the fact that he knew her, and all. Of course, just because he was looking for somebody, the town had to be packed. Well, he began to think, knowing Ku; she'll be pretending to be a man. She did that even with long hair.  
  
She was such a tomboy, and she always dreamed of being a Ninja, but she was forced to get a western education. She was gone for a long time, so he thought she might have died over there. Go figure, he wasn't rid of her yet.  
  
He was walking slowly, left and right, through flower peddlers and fishmongers to see if his cousin was there.  
  
A familiar voice was then heard. He turned to see some familiar brown hair, though now it was considerably shorter. Yes, he thought, she's pretending to be a man.  
  
Leave it to the great Kumui to do something like this. He walked over to see her muttering to herself about simple maps. He walked behind her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around, with a not too pleasant look.  
  
" WHAT?! I'm trying to find my.Oh, hi Sano." She screamed finally realizing whom she was talking to. " Long time, no see, eh?"  
  
" Umm, yes.Ku, I came looking for you for a good reason." He answered.  
  
" Wait, wait, wait, let me guess? You, like the millions of other people today, is wondering who kicked the stuffing out of the red-head, right?" she guessed, with a rather sarcastic tone. He looked at her with an unsurprised look.  
  
" You tell me."  
  
" Oh, was he a friend of yours? Whoops. My bad."  
  
" Kumui Shin Sagara."  
  
" What? And don't say the full name please."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" What?"  
  
"Why'd you do it?"  
  
" Oh, that. Well, I was ordered to because.umm.give me a second here.Oh yeah!! It's because he would stand in our way if he found out what we were up to. He is a cute one, though. But as you already know, I screwed up. I was supposed to kill him, not temporarily put him out of battle. Oh well. You win some, you lose some." He stared at her. She always put the best face on everything.  
  
" What do you mean by ' our ' and ' we ', hmm, Ku?"  
  
" Put two and two together. So, you want me to go apologize or something?"  
  
" Ha, like you'd do that. It would be more like 'I'm sorry', then you gut him!"  
  
" Give me a little credit. I'm not that mean. I'd apologize. Besides, I think I'm a little more mature and honorable than you."  
  
" No, you're just older."  
  
" That too." The kept looking at each other for a while, until, " If you don't want anything other than that, I'd like to get back to that thing you don't have, and I call a life, thank you."  
  
" Well, you said you'd apologize, so I want to see you do it so I can laugh." He mocked. Kumui cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
" Right," she replied, with unimpressed, " Lead the way then."  
  
Ten minutes had passed, and the two were at the dojo.  
  
Already, Kaoru was chasing Yahiko for calling her some stupid name she often gets infuriated with. Sano went over inside and told Megumi what had happened.  
  
She was angry with Sano for bringing Kumui here. She did try to kill Kenshin and all, and said if she was going to apologize, than Sano had better go in with her and keep an eye on her. He reluctantly agreed, and the two went in to see a somewhat unhappy Kenshin. This was due to the fact that the others wouldn't let him out of bed.  
  
Upon seeing this, Kumui couldn't resist her urge to laugh. Collecting herself, she walked over to Kenshin.  
  
" Umm, Hey, umm, I kinda wanna apologize for, well, you know, trying to kill you and all. So," she smiled. " Sorry, my bad." Kenshin had an even less pleasant look at this. His gaze stayed on the girl. She blinked once or twice, and then stared back with bright eyes and a smile. Sano burst into hysterics.  
  
" Now this is funny. You two are having a staring contest right after she had to apologize. Can you imagine? A twenty five year old woman apologizing like a child?" he chuckled on. Kumui raised her fist, and without delay, had decked Sano a crushing blow to the nose. She then turned to him.  
  
" Never, ever, EVER, say my real age!" she shouted.  
  
" You're just angry because you're so flat you only look about seventeen." He insulted on. That seemed to hit the nerve. She turned around in a speed even Kenshin had trouble following, and before he could blink, she had Sano on the ground unconscious. She turned back to Kenshin with a cheery face once again.  
  
" Don't mind him, he's a bit.no, wait he is a baka." She explained. She extended her hand towards Kenshin, as if initiating a handshake, but due to the fact that she was in Japan, nobody really knew how to respond to this. After standing there for a minute or so, she bent down, took his, put it in hers, and shook.  
  
" There. Now that was a handshake. It's a westerner thing. Don't worry, our mission objectives have changed. I now have to protect you. Not like you really need it, but hey, a mission's a mission." She cheered, patting him on the arm, leaving. All went silent.  
  
To Be Continued........ 


	3. Shades of Black and Green

Chapter 3: Shades of Black and Green  
  
The wind was violent that day. Kenshin stared out the window at the blowing leaves, seeing as he was condemmed to the bed.  
  
"How you doing down there?" asked a woman's voice, shocking Kenshin. He turned to the left of him, and out the window was Kumui, upside-down, no less.  
  
He qawked for a few moments, seeing as she was somehow suspended in mid-air, smiling and waving. She pressed her hand to the window, and it flung open.  
  
She let herself float in, and landed on her feet beside the injured red-head. The two of them blinked, but she did circles around him.  
  
"Did I reall get you THAT bad? Really sorry." she apologized. "I could heal it if you wish, of course it would be unmanly to be helped by a woman like me." she smiled, flicking her chestnut hair to the side, as it quickly fell back into place, seeing how short it was.  
  
"What, dare I ask, do you want?" he inquired. He usually forgave people, but she was an exception. she just gave off this feeling. The same feeling Kenshin had when he was around Saitoh, or Shishio, before he had passed.  
  
And her looks didn't help her either. Dressed in dark green and balcks, eyes narrow and cunning, and her mouth in an evil grin, as though she wouldn't hesitate to kill anything.  
  
" Like I said," she bgan, and shrugged," My new mission is to watch and protect your ass. If it was Sano, it would be another story, but...ya know, you get what you deserve."  
  
"You're not a very proper OR kind lady, that you are not." he muttered, forgeting his own manners. What made him more confused was her response to it.  
  
"Thanks for noticing.I try my best to be as unladylike as possible. And kindness is for those who haven't killed in cold blood before." she spoke, turning and closing the window.  
  
She turned to him and smiled. "I bet Shiken would be so happy to see you."  
  
"Shiken..?"  
  
"Kaika would probaly try to take your head off in a playful fight. Muscle head...just like Sano...hmmm, they ARE about the same age...."  
  
"Kaika? Who are these people?"  
  
"Oh, I was talking about Kaika Misu, her younger brother, Ukyo, and someone you might know...His name's Shiken.Shiken Himura."  
  
Kenshin lay shocked. He didn't know any Shiken, but if he hadn't, then this must be an imposter...but if not...  
  
"Don't let it get to you. Guy's a pain in the rear end, I'll give him that. Only reason I'm nice to him is because of how close him and Tokio are."  
  
"Who's Tokio?" asked Kenshin. For a trained killer, she seemed to know alot of living people.  
  
She blinked. "Tokio? He's one of the people I work with...He was involved in a...slight accident, buit he lived while his parent's didn't. Kodachi took him in. Poor kid, he's only fifteen."  
  
"And who's Kodachi?"  
  
"Kodachi? She's another person I work with. I also work with a guy named Rin, but he's more of,how would I say this, more of an assasin then a ninja. "  
  
"I see..." Kenshin responded. That might explain her looks. " Kumui- dono?"  
  
"Do me a favor. Don't call me that. Ku's what most people call me. This now includes you, Himura." she sighed. She was pretty when she was grinning and glaring.  
  
"Alright, Ku, what ninja clan do you work for, if I may ask?" he questioned.  
  
"The Fuuma Shin Gumi, you probably never heard of it. It's top secret. We were first brought together by the imperialists, but we soon became to strong for them, and did our own thing. VERY few know about us. Tokio, Kodachi. Rin and I are basically the elite four of the clan."  
  
"You seem to give out information quite freely, Mi..Ku." Kenshin warned. "It's dangerous, that it is." He shook his head slighty. Kumui laughed.  
  
"I like living on the edge."  
  
With that, she turned to the window, and in a barrage of shades of balck and green, she diappeared. Kenshin blinked a few times. She was quite knowledgable, but all of this was happening so quickly. He had a feeling that they inhabitants of the dojo were now in something big. Maybe something too big for them to handle.  
  
After all, he himself could barely handle the woman known as Gust, but the woman who was now protecting him. Kumui had too many secrets...  
  
Then it hit Kenshin. That twenty-five year old had visited Hiko once. He couldn't hear what they had spoke of, but she was there. She did have longer hair then, though. That's when he had heard of the Fuuma Shin Gumi. They had a reputation worse then his as the Manslayer.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! You did that on purpose, you porcupine- headed dumbass!!!" suddenly broke through the silence. Kenshin rose to the window again.  
  
Sano and Kumui were seemingly having an argument. Sano was laughing, and Kumui had a look to kill.  
  
"Respect your elders, Sanosuke Sagara!" she shouted, "And never pull my kimono again! It nearly fell off!"  
  
"You're right, Ku. That WOULD have been horrible!" he laughed...well, he laughed BEFORE he recieved a blow to the head with a broom Kumui grabbed. She began to storm off.  
  
Yahiko, not paying attention, accidently rammed right into her, and nearly fell, if not for her grabbing his arm. She set him back on balance.  
  
"Oh, umm...thanks." he thanked. She smiled softly.  
  
" No problem. Later." she said, turned around and raiseing one hand. Then the woman in shades of Black and Green faded into the distance.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


End file.
